Olympic Games
by Yuki11492
Summary: Every thousand years there is a tournament held called the Olympic Games where gods, goddess, and titans fight so that the balance of the world can be restored, but there can only be one winner and Naruto Uzumaki must fight in this tournament, but can he handle it. Can he fight the people he loves and deal with the memories of the past that aren't his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys long time no see hehe. Yeah I know I was supposed to be working on love Rein, but I've had this story on my mind for a long time. I love Greek Gods and I don't know the idea just came to me to use the Naruto characters for my crazy idea X) I know it's been maybe two months now since I posted anything so I hope I still have fans on here because I love you guys :) so I hope you show this new story some long and by giving me reviews on it. If this first chapter does well I will try to post more chapters when I can so all I can say is enjoy!**

* * *

At first I thought I was a normal teenage boy, but who knew in just one day that my life would turn upside down and I would have to fight in this crazy game against gods that you only hear in history books that you wouldn't believe unless you saw it for yourself... Well I guess I'm getting a little ahead of myself let's go back about 3 months ago my sixteenth birthday where it all began.

It started off just like any other day I slept passed my alarm again... and had to rush to get ready...

"Naruto! Hurry up or you will be late again!" I could hear my mom call from down the stairs.

"I know! I know I'm hurrying!" I threw my pajamas on the floor and quickly grabbed my black uniform from its hangers in my closest. I put it on as fast as I could and ran down the stairs stumbling a bit. I ran to the dinning room where breakfast was on the table. There I saw mom made her bacon and cheese omelet with toast. I grabbed a piece of toast putting it into my mouth as I ran for the door grabbing my school bag on the hooks next to it.

"Naruto!"

"W..what!?" I mumbled through the piece of toast I was chewing in my mouth.

"Don't forget your bento." She came towards me handing me a nicely wrapped bento.

I managed to finish eating the piece of toast in my mouth as I grabbed the bento from her about to burst through the door until.

"Naruto.."

I sighed, "What now mom I'm going to be late" I said jogging in place.

She giggled, "Happy birthday"

I smiled and hugged her, "Thanks mom. Now I got to go!" I bolted out the door running as fast as I could just barely making it to the classroom before the bell rang.

"I see we were running late again Mr. Uzumaki" Mr. Iruka, my teacher don't be fooled by girly brunette ponytail back in the day he was well known around the school to be in a gang along with Mr. Kakashi our school nurse. That's why many students in my school think that's how he got that cut across his face from a gang fight, but who knows those are just rumors after all.

"Hehehe" I scratched my head as I quietly walked to my seat in the back corner near the window.

"Now that everyone is here let's begin.."

I pretty much blocked out most of the day til it was lunch. I unwrapped and opened my bento and began eating the rice and chicken my mom prepared for me.

"I see your mom made you a delicious lunch again. It smells really good."

I looked up to see my dog loving friend Kiba Inuzuka grinning and drowling alittle. Yeah that's a little gross. "Umm yeah.. and no you can't have any"

"What!? Aww come on man I'm starving..." he whimpered.

"Why don't you ever have a lunch?"

"Because no one makes me one and I don't have any money to buy something..."

"Ah... alright you can have some just don't eat it all this time ok?"

His eyes light up "Ok! Thanks Naruto your my best buddy" he wrapped his arm around my neck.

"Yeah I know" I smiled.

We both continued to eat my lunch Kiba ended up almost eating it all again.

A big yawn came from next to us, "I see Kiba doesn't have a lunch again"

"Yeah so?" he mumbled with the food in his mouth. "Naruto's mom makes the best food."

"You still can't always be eating Naruto's lunching everyday try to make your own once in awhile" he yawned again.

"Yeah well...I can't cook to save my life so as long as I have Mrs. Uzumaki's cooking everyday who needs to learn to cook"

"Idiot..."

"Aw who asked yeah Shikamaru"

My other childhood friend Shikamaru Nara, don't let the laziness fool yeah he's in the top 10 in the whole school.

"Now now guys don't fight..."

"Whose fighting? He's the one who started it..."

"Oh that's right... Happy Birthday Naruto."

"Thanks Shika"

"Wait What!? Oh shit... I can't believe I almost forgot sorry Naruto happy birthday...hehe..."

"It's all good Kiba. Thanks."

Just then the bell rang and lunch was over. The rest of the day flew by in a flash and as we all walked home Kiba and Shikamaru decided to throw a small party at Shikamaru's house inviting a few of our friends from school like Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Sai, and Choji which at first we didn't think was a good idea since Choji would eat all the food. The party pretty much went on for hours. I got to dance will Sakura whom I have had a crush on since we were in middle school. Everything was going great Choji of course ended up eating most of the food. Kiba managed to safe the cake from his crazy ninja eating hands.

"Alright turned down the music it's time for the birthday boy to blow out his candles," said Kiba.

Everyone gathered around the table with me at the end the cake lit up with the candles.

"Time to make a wish Naruto" said Shikamaru.

The question was what I should wish for? I pretty much have everything family and friends. Well I wasn't dating Sakura like I wanted to, so I guess I could wish for that hm decision decision ugh!

"Hey Naruto you ok your making some weird faces" Shikamaru looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. Everyone around me was giggling because of my weird faces.

"Umm yeah hehe sorry about that guys"

At the time my wish should have been to date Sakura, but I got so embarrassed that it when I thought about it, it came out different. I ended up wishing to be with the person I love which at the time was Sakura, but apparently I was completely wrong and destiny had other plans for me...

I blew out the candles and everyone clapped. We cut the cake and by the time the party was over it was about 7pm. I thanked everyone for the gifts and we all said good bye. As I was walking home I started to feel a bit sick. I probably ate too much cake and junk food, but I began to feel dizzy too. I don't know how, but I managed to get home and dropped all my presents at the door. My mom and dad heard the noise and came to see what he was. When I looked up to see them everything became blurry then dark, but I hear voices.

The first voice I could hear was my dad's I think "I..t s..eems i..t..'s starting..."

"I..t's ...happe..ni..ng t..o..o soo..n. H..e sh..ou..ld ha..ve cam..e home soo..ner.."

"We..ll it..'s happen..ing.. so we have to tell him...everything..so..h..e..can..be..prepared..."

When I woke up, I was in my room. My head was killing me and my body felt heavy. I slowing go out of bed and walked to the bathroom that was next door. I turned on the sink water and splashed some water in the face. I noticed that my head felt heavier then usually when I looked up in the mirror I was shocked to see that my hair had grown longer. It was almost long enough to reach my whole back. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I bursted out of the bathroom and quickly ran down stairs to the living room where my parents were sitting on the couch talking.

"Mom! Dad! Something is wrong with me my hair grow really long and my head is-!"

"Calm down Naruto. Sit down we have something to tell you" Dad motioned me to sit on the couch across from them.

I sat down not prepared for what he was about to tell me.

"There's something we must tell you. You have heard of the Greek gods before right?"

"Yeah in history class I think..."

"Well Naruto you are a reincarnation of one the 7 Olympian gods"

I started to giggled a little, "W-what? Dad your crazy"

He wasn't crazy he began to tell about this tournament that happens every thousand years called the Olympic games. Every thousand years the Greek gods and goddess even the titans get reincarnated to participate in the games. The power of the gods doesn't start to show until the person's 16th birthday. Every god, goddess, and titan has to fight in these Olympic games so that balance can be restored to the world.

"Wait hold on a second what do you mean by the balance of the world?"

"Well if there is no winner then the power of the gods will go berserk since their power is what controls everything in the world. The air we breath, life, death, and even the weather. If balance can't be restored, then life as we know it will not exist."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing both mom and dad were looking at me with serious eyes telling me that what dad was saying wasn't a lie that it was all true.

"So where exactly are these games being held?"

"That be Mount Olympus.." said my mom.

I looked at her, "So where is that?"

"It is a place high above the sky's where no mortal can dare reach."

I put my head in my hands trying to comprehend all of this. I didn't know what to expect, but I was soon going to find out and that's what scared me...

"Honey I know this is a lot to take in, but please understand if there was a way to not make you fight then we would do it. Sadly though there isn't..." my mom looked down almost looking like she was going to cry.

I looked up at them, "So which god am I anyway" Mom looked up and exchanged looks with dad.

Dad began to speak, "Um...well your the reincarnated of the goddess of love Aphrodite..."

My eyes widen, "G-Goddess of Love!?" I shot up "You got to be kidding me!? I'm the reincarnated of a goddess!? Why couldn't a be a better god like a god of thunder or fire or something! I guess that explains my longer hai-" I blinked I began to feel my chest thankfully I didn't have breast. "Phew..."

Dad laughed slightly, "Don't worry only your hair grows when you use her powers nothing else changes."

"How do I get my hair back to normal?"

"Don't worry," mom began. "By tomorrow it should be back to normal today was only the awaken of your powers."

"I see.." I sat back down.

"You should go back to bed it's late and you have a lot to take in. Luckily tomorrow is Saturday so you can sleep in"

"Yeah you're right..." I got up and walked back to my room. I laid on my bed trying to let everything sink in, but it was still too unbelievable. For some reason I was still tired so I let my eyes slowly shut as I went into a peaceful sleep.

At the time, I didn't realize I was being watched through my window by someone standing on the roof of our next door neighbor's house. "So she has finally awaken my darling goddess Aphrodite..."

* * *

**Naruto: Well that was so long break Yuki had huh Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: Yeah I thought she was dead or something.  
**

**Me: Hey that's real nice guys love you too.  
**

**Sasuke: You know we are just playing with yeah  
**

**Naruto: Yeah..  
**

**Me: Well what do you guys think of my new come back story after so long  
**

**Sasuke: Not bad I'm kinda curious to see what god I am  
**

**Naruto: I can't believe I'm Aphrodite why Yuki why...  
**

**Me: Well she has blonde hair like you so I thought it fit?  
**

**Naruto: Well so does Ino!  
**

**Sasuke: Calm down I think it's cute it makes it more interesting this way  
**

**Naruto: Says you! Yuki! Hey were did she go?  
**

**Me: Well I'm going to hide from Naruto now so until next time *runs away*  
**

**Naruto: Get back here!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys hoped everyone had a awesome christmas and a happy new year. I know its been months since I last updated anything and I am sorry about that. School and work got in the way and I just didn't have time, but during my winter break from school I will try to update more with Rein and a new story as well. I kinda forgot what I wrote for rein and how I ended it so it might be a bit to update for it, but I bring you guys a new chapter for olympic games how you enjoy! :3**

* * *

As my mind drifted off into a sleep I could hear a voice, a voice I couldn't recognize..

"_Aprod….ite…soon…w..e…sh..all…meet…again….my…love"_

That's all the voice said but the question is who said that and who is he to Aprodite… I couldn't think my head felt soo heavy as I just let my mind go blank and let the darkness take me.

The next morning I woke with a serious migraine it felt like my head weighed over 20 pounds. I put my hands to my head in pain as I felt my normal spiky hair. I opened my eyes slowly to bright light coming from my window. I sat up and felt my hand again. My hair had returned to normal. Thinking that it was all a dream I got out of bed still rubbing my hand in pain I went to the bathroom and took some aspirin with a cup of cold water and went downstairs to the kitchen.

As I enter the kitchen noticing that no one was awake yet I opened the fridge and took out a carton of milk and pour myself a glass. I took big sip of it without realizing how thirsty I was it was gone as quickly as it reached my lips.

Then I heard footsteps coming down the stair I looked to see that it was mom and dad who just woke up. Mom noticed me and smiled.

"Good morning your hair seems to have returned to normal"

I blinked. "Wait…that wasn't a dream…"

Dad walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulders. "No son it wasn't trust me I wish it was too… How are you feeling?"

"Well…besides still being freaked out by all of this. I woke up with a serious mirgain that doesn't seem to want to go away…" as I felt my head again. "I also seem to be pretty thirsty…" Just then my stomach growled really loud that mom couldn't help but laugh.

"And hungry too I see" she walked passed us and entered the kitchen grabbing some eggs from the fridge and began making breakfast.

Dad removed his hand and giggled a bit, "Well don't worry those are just some side effects of the awaking once you start learning to use your powers they will go away, but let's have some breakfast first."

We both went back into the kitchen grabbed all the plates and silverware and set the table just in time for the food to be ready. I gobbled down all my food without really tasting it at all, all I knew was that I was hungry like no tomorrow. Both my parents just laughed as they normally ate theirs. I grabbed my plate and put it in the sink. Then I ran upstairs to my food and put some casual clothes on. Just then my cell phone rang from on top my dresser. I looked to see who it was and it was Shikamaru.

I answered it, "Hey Shika what's up?"

"You should know what's up by now…"

He went on to tell me that he knows about the Olympic games and that he and Kiba are both going to be a part of it too. Turns out that Shika is the reincarnation of the lord of the sea Poseidon and Kiba is actually Cerberus, the three headed dog ironic since he loves dogs and dogs sure love him. I couldn't say anything cause I was so in shock that even they are a part of this too and not just them he went on to tell me some of our closest friends like Sakura, Neiji, Hinata, and even Sai are all gods like us and more too. I sat down on my bed as I was listening to this just shaking my head.

"Naruto, I know this is a lot to take in, but just know that we are on your side and willing to help fight with you…"

"Fight? Shika I don't wanna fight I don't wanna be a part of this at all…."

"You might think that now, but there are other gods and not good one's either that won't even think twice about coming to kill you…"

He is probably right… I can't run from this it is destiny after all. If I don't fight, the whole world would be destroyed…

"Oh Naruto, one more thing be careful of the god Ares, the god of war"

I blinked, "Ares…?" I began to feel a slight hard pounding in my chest as I heard the name…I couldn't figure out why this was happening for some reason I feel that he is important somehow. "Naruto? You there?"

I shook my head, "Yeah! I'm here um….why do I have to be careful of him? Is he one of the bad gods or something?"

"Yeah…." There was a long pause.

"Shika?"

"Oh sorry! Yeah he is dangerous just stay away from him if you encounter him"

"Alright…" We talked for a bit longer about the Olympics games and he said that me, him, and Kiba should meet up tomorrow afternoon so that they can talk more about this so we can work on a strategy. I hung up the phone and dropped it next to me on the bed, who would expect that tomorrow wouldn't turn out like we planned and our first encounter with other gods would end up in disaster.

* * *

**Yuki: Well sorry about the boring chapter kinda giving you guys some inside on what to be expecting in later chapters. Hoping you guys would still be willing to read this and if you guys still want more show some love with reviews telling me what's up :) and until the next chapter!**


End file.
